


"Do not disturb"

by le_mru



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Położył się z powrotem na łóżku (w cenniku: łoże małżeńskie, dobrze, że wziął dwójkę) i dotarło do niego, że Faith jechała całą noc tylko dlatego, że zadzwonił do niej wieczorem i poprosił o pomoc. Rzuciła wszystko - cokolwiek robiła - i przyjechała do Bangor pomóc mu rozprawić się z tym czarownikiem, podczas gdy wszyscy inni splunęliby przez lewe ramię na samo wspomnienie jego imienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do not disturb"

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na pornobicie na Livejournalu. Prompt: _Call on me - I'll be there always_ (Future Islands).

Wesley z namaszczeniem umieścił na klamce zawieszkę "Do not disturb". Zawsze czuł się niegrzecznie, kiedy to robił, mimo że w większości przypadków chodziło tylko o to, by pokojówka nie dobijała mu się do drzwi, kiedy śpi albo pracuje w majtkach. Ten przypadek można by podciągnąć pod obie kategorie: dochodziła piąta, on pił dzielnie przez pół nocy i jakiś czas temu zdjął spodnie, bo cisnęły go, jak leżał w łóżku z książkami. Zamierzał osunąć się w otchłań nieświadomości bez niczyjej ingerencji z zewnątrz, toteż zdziwił się, kiedy w bladych okolicach piątej dwadzieścia ktoś zdecydowanie zapukał do drzwi.

— Faith? Już…?

— Jechałam całą noc. — Faith przepchnęła się obok niego do pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na dezabil i stan wskazujący. Zaraz, na to ostatnie zwróciła. — Widzę, że jednak nam się nie spieszy, Wes.

Zaczął się mętnie tłumaczyć, że to, że tamto, trochę żałosny w bokserkach i pogniecionej koszuli, jak to mężczyzna w gaciach. Faith obrzuciła wszystko wzrokiem doświadczonego sierżanta piechoty i odwróciła się do niego z rękami na biodrach.

— Ktoś to kiedyś zobaczy i pójdziesz siedzieć — ostrzegła. Wesley chciał zaprotestować, ale, kiedy uniosła rękę, zamilkł i aż sam się zdziwił własną spolegliwością. — Coś ty tu robił, niemowlaki w ofierze składał?

— Usiłowałem go odszukać… — Potarł z roztargnieniem twarz. — Ta księga w nieodpowiednich rękach jest naprawdę niebezpieczna… ale jest zbyt dobrze chroniony, sam nie mam szans…

— Luz, dlatego przyjechałam. — Zdjęła z rozmachem szeleszczącą skórą kurtkę. — Dupa mnie boli od jazdy i cała się lepię, więc pozwól, że wskoczę pod prysznic.

Pozwolił. Położył się z powrotem na łóżku (w cenniku: łoże małżeńskie, dobrze, że wziął dwójkę) i dotarło do niego, że Faith jechała całą noc tylko dlatego, że zadzwonił do niej wieczorem i poprosił o pomoc. Rzuciła wszystko - cokolwiek robiła - i przyjechała do Bangor pomóc mu rozprawić się z tym czarownikiem, podczas gdy wszyscy inni splunęliby przez lewe ramię na samo wspomnienie jego imienia.

To już była granica dramatyzmu i rozżalania się nad sobą. Przewrócił się na plecy i tak długo patrzył w wirujący lekko sufit, aż w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się mokro włosa Faith w samej bieliźnie (czyli zestawie: czarne damskie bokserki + czarny stanik push up, czemu Wesley znał się na damskich dessous?) uśmiechnięta jak antykwariusz na widok zabytkowego księgozbioru.

— Faith?

— Hm? — Odkryła powoli kołdrę. Powiało zimnym powietrzem. Cholerne Bangor w listopadzie.

— Nie sądzisz, że nasza znajomość dobiegła już niejako końca?

— Co? — Usiadła na nim machinalnie. — Nie bądź śmieszny, my jesteśmy, wiesz, na zawsze, jak twój kawał niebieskiego lodu, który aktualnie usiłuje odzyskać swoje królestwo.

— Miałem na myśli cielesną znajomość.

— E tam. — Usadowiła się na nim i zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę, guzik po guziku, nucąc pod nosem jakieś pozornie bezładne dźwięki, które w jakimś bardziej wrażliwym na muzykę uchu i popkulturę mózgu ułożyłyby się w piosenkę z jakiegoś filmu. Kino było tajemną pasją tej kobiety, której życie przebiłoby wiele produkcji kryminalnych i fantastycznych.

Wesley był niestety w tym rozedrganym stanie, w którym jest się wyraźnie pod wpływem, ale pamięta wszystko, a szczególnie to, jak obrzydliwie się czuło. 

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to taki dobry pomysł — powiedział, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki bardziej symbolicznie niż z jakimś rzeczywistym zamiarem. — Jeśli nie chcesz, bym w połowie zwymiotował ci na nogi.

— Ja żyję na krawędzi, Wes — odparła, łapiąc go za włosy i przesuwając się na kolanach wyżej, aż do wezgłowia, aż do jego twarzy. Co miał zrobić: złapał ją za pośladki, rozwiódł szeroko uda i zabrał się do roboty, no, może to złe określenie, lubił to, i może właśnie dlatego sabotował. Faith doszła raz-dwa - to też u niej lubił - wygięła się w niemożliwy anatomicznie łuk i pseudodyskretnie pomacała jego krocze. 

— O, coś z tego będzie — stwierdziła łaskawie. Wesley, ukryty za ochronnym ekranem promili, nie brał tego do siebie. Pozwolił jej się znowu dosiąść i entuzjastycznie ujeżdżać, ale odjeżdżał, odjeżdżał z każdą minutą coraz dalej w świat miękkiej pościeli i miękkiej ciemności. Do jakiej takiej przytomności przywrócił go dopiero siarczysty policzek, a potem kolejny. — Tu jesteśmy, kraina snów za chwilę!

Zacisnął zęby i złapał ją za biodra, czerwieniejąc ze złości i upokorzenia. Przynajmniej faktycznie go to otrzeźwiło. Dochodząc, pewnie obudzili gości z pokoju obok, ale Wesley nie mógł mieć tego bardziej gdzieś. Zasnął niemal natychmiast, nawet nie słuchając Faith, która cały czas coś do niego mówiła. Miał nadzieję, że nie poczyta mu tego za zniewagę.

Na drzwiach na szczęście zawiesił "Do not disturb", inaczej byłoby z nimi krucho. Dobiegała szósta.


End file.
